1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information aggregation systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for hosting customized news content aggregated by a news aggregation service.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing news aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, or when a user browses a newspaper section of the news aggregation service, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query or to the newspaper section requested, with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic. To keep abreast of developments in the news, users must manually access the news aggregation service, re-enter a search query and view relevant news stories.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement a news browsing service that automatically provides news content to a customer based on received customer search criteria.